superfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Woman in White
The Woman in White' ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural und wurde am 13. September 2005 erstmals auf dem Fernsehsender The WB ausgestrahlt. Am 23. Oktober 2006 feierte Supernatural mit dieser Episode unter dem Titel „Die Frau in Weiß“ ihr Debüt in Deutschland auf dem Sender Premiere. Zusammenfassung Vor 22 Jahren scheint es ein ganz normaler Abend bei den Winchesters zu werden, doch unverhofft erfolgt der Angriff eines Dämons, der Mary an der Decke festhält und sie tötet. John beschließt, Rache zu nehmen und bildet seine beiden Söhne in der Monsterjagd aus. Gegenwart: Sam hat sich von seiner Familie getrennt und lebt nun mit Jessica zusammen. Jedoch überrascht ihn Dean und bittet ihn um Hilfe bei einem Job. Gemeinsam suchen sie nach dem verschwundenen Vater und vernichten dabei den Geist, den er jagte, finden jedoch nicht John. Als Sam wieder in sein normales Leben zurückkehren will, findet er Jess tot auf. Sie wurde auf die gleiche Weise getötet, wie seine Mutter. Er beschließt, sich Dean wieder auf der Jagd anzuschließen. Handlung Mary bringt Sam ins Bett, während John seinen Bruder Dean ins Bett trägt. Jedoch wacht Mary nachts auf, da sie ein fiepen im Babyphon hört. Sie betritt Sams Zimmer, nimmt jedoch an ihr Mann steht vor ihr. Als sie jedoch John schlafen sieht, rennt sie in das Kinderzimmer um Sam zu retten. Sie wird dort von einem mysteriösen Mann geötet, indem sie an der Decke gehalten und verbrannt wird. Die drei Verbliebenen flüchten aus dem Haus: John sinnt auf Rache. 22 Jahre später geht Sam mit seiner Freundin Jessica zu einer Halloween-Party und feiert dort seine bestandene Zulassungsprüfung. Als sie schließlich zu Hause sind, wird Sam von einem unbekannten angegriffen, der sich als sein Bruder entpuppt. Er bittet seinen kleinen Bruder, wieder mit ihm zu jagen um ihren verschollenen Vater zu finden. Sam lehnt vehement ab, da er sich mit seinen Vater gestritten hatte. Dean geht es aber darum Menschen zu helfen. Schließlich willigt Sam für eine Jagd ein und bekommt einen Einblick, was Dean bis jetzt herausgefunden hat. Troy Squire fährt abends über die Straße, auf der schon seit Jahren Menschen verschwinden. Der junge Mann erblickt plötzlich eine Frau in einem weißen Kleid am Straßenrand. Er lässt sie einsteigen und will sie nach Hause fahren. Dort bemerkt er, dass es keine normale Frau ist und flüchtet, jedoch holt sie ihn ein und tötet den jungen Mann. Die zwei Brüder machen sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg und tauschen sie aus. Dean bekommt sein Geld immer noch durch Kreditkartenbetrug und er scheint auch kein Interesse daran zu haben, seine Musik zu aktualisieren. Sie kommen schließlich an der Brücke an, auf der Troy getötet wurde und informieren sich kurz bei den Polizisten, bevor sie sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg machen und sich streiten. Ihr nächstes Ziel ist seine Freundin Amy Hein, bei der die Beiden sich mit der Lüge, sie wären Troys Onkel weitere Informationen zu ihrem Fall holen. Die Brüder hören von einer alten Legende, bei der es um eine ermordete Frau geht, die am Straßenrand steht und Menschen tötet. Bei der anschließenden Recherche im Internet finden Sam und Dean auch einen Zeitungsartikel, der diese Legende bestätigt. Sie begeben sich nochmals zur Brücke, wo das Auto des Ermordeteten stand. Dort streiten sich die Brüder erneut über die Jagd, bis sie von dem Geist Constance Welch attackiert werden und nur knapp entkommen. Die erschöpften Brüder checken nun in ein Motel ein, wo sie das verlassene Zimmer ihres Vaters vorfinden. Jedoch ist dieser schon lange weg, aber immerhin finden sie seine Notizen zu dem Fall. Der Motelbesitzer merkt jedoch, dass Deans Kreditkarte gefälscht ist und ruft die Polizei. Dean wird festgenommen und verhört, während Sam den Ehemann von Constance Welch nach ihrem Grab fragt. Er erfährt, dass sie hinter dem alten Haus begraben ist und dass ihr Mann damals untreu war. Dean schafft es schließlich, seine Handschellen mit einer Sicherheitsnadel aufzusperren und flüchtet aus dem Revier um seinem Bruder zu helfen. Dieser befindet sich gerade auf dem Highway und trifft auf die Frau in Weiß. Da Sam aber niemals untreu war, kann sie ihn zuerst nichts anhaben, küsst ihn jedoch wodurch er technisch gesehen untreu wird. Nur knapp kann ihn Dean retten, indem er den Geist mit seiner Pistole vertreibt. Sam setzt sich wieder ans Steuer und erkennt ihre Schwachstelle: Er fährt in das Haus, wo sich die Geister ihrer ermordeten Kinder herumstreiben. Die beiden Geister neutralisieren nun die Frau in Weiß. Sam und Dean trennen sich nach den erfolgreichen Jagd wieder. Zu Hause findet er seine Freundin Jessica: Sie wurde ermordet, und zwar genau so, wie seine Mutter. Sam beschließt wie einst sein Vater Rache zu nehmen und schließt sich Dean erneut bei der Jagd an. Hintergrundinformationen Vorkommende Monster * Dämonen * Poltergeisternur erwähnt * Geister * Frauen in Weiß Verwendete Musik * Classic - What Cha Gonna Do * Eagles of Death Metal - Speaking In Tongues * Loveless - Gift to the World * Allman Brothers Band - Ramblin' Man * AC/DC - Back in Black * AC/DC - Highway to Hell * The Living Daylights - Gasoline * Kid Gloves Music - My Cheatin' Ways Verweise Charaktere ;Winchester-Familie :Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, John Winchester, Mary Winchester ;Monster :Azazel, Constance Welch ;Weitere :Jessica Moore, Andrew Carry, Joseph Welch, Troy Squire, Amy Hein ;Besondere Gegenstände/Waffen :Pentagramm, Salz, Shiva Auge Wichtige Orte :Lawrence Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1